Voltron Legendary Drama
by Nadime
Summary: Siguiendo la señal de otro meteorito, los paladines terminan atrapados en un mundo que es demasiado diferente y demasiado parecido al que conocen. Esta historia es una parodia a los clichés de los fanfics. Historia creada para el Voltron Mini Bang Hispano.
1. Chapter 1

Pidge bajaba colgando por una grieta estrecha ayudada del gancho de su bayard con una mueca de pocos amigos. Había sido convencida, o más bien obligada, a ser ella quien bajará por el hecho de que era la de menor tamaño y peso.

— Eres la más adecuada para esto — había dicho Shiro con su habitual seriedad.

Miró una vez más el dispositivo que llevaba en su mano, un medidor de energía cuyas medidas se disparaban cada vez más mientras más bajaba.

Hace, lo que Pidge había calculado como, dos semanas habían encontrado una señal de una energía muy fuerte, una señal parecida a la de Voltron, y Allura había asegurado que debían conseguirla antes que Lotor o cualquier Galra que de seguro irían tras ella ante la posibilidad de ser un nuevo meteorito.

Y así habían terminado varados en un planeta desierto con un clima glaciar y con la paladín verde colgando de un acantilado lleno de filosos picos que podrían empalarla con facilidad si el viento llegaba a soplar con fuerza.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? — La voz del paladín negro resonaba en su casco, pero en realidad eso solo la hacía molestar.

— Ni siquiera veo el fondo del cañón —refunfuño a modo de respuesta.

— Quizá no esté al fondo del cañón — se escuchó la voz de la princesa Allura que controlaba todo desde la seguridad del castillo —. Revisa los alrededores, asegúrate de no pasar nada por alto.

"¿Qué cree que estoy haciendo?" pensó con fastidio con una mueca disgustada pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte tirón que provocó que su bayard se soltase.

Chocó contra el hielo con fuerza, atraída por una extraña ventisca, mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones debido al impacto pudo escuchar el llamado de sus compañeros por el comunicador a través de la interferencia pero no tenía tiempo para contestarles, estaba siendo arrastrada por aquella extraña fuerza.

Golpeó el hielo con su bayard que apenas se había terminado de retraer y se incorporó lo más que pudo a apenas unos centímetros del borde del tempano en el que había caído.

Su boca se abrió tanto como podía, una misteriosa vorágine se extendía por el hielo absorbiendo todo aquello que estaba a su alcance. Pidge podía ver al hielo quebrarse cual cristal al entrar en contacto con aquel remolino de energía.

— ¿Shiro, me escuchas? No hay nada aquí mas que una grieta, parece tener gravedad propia. No parece seguro.

La chica golpeó su comunicador, pero este no parecía recibir ninguna señal así que decidió que lo mejor sería volver, mas cuando realizaba los cálculos para salir de aquel campo gravitatorio escuchó un crujir en el suelo justo debajo ella y antes de siquiera poder mirar, el hielo bajo sus pies se desmoronó y aquella vórtice la engulló.

Shiro escuchó el grito de la piloto del león verde y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con el clima de aquel planeta.

— ¡Pidge! ¡Pidge, contesta! ¡Coran! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sientes la señal de Pidge?

El paladín negro estaba alterado pero eso solo evitaba que se quedará quieto miraba hacia el abismo calculando la distancia que había recorrido su compañera antes de perder contacto y estaba listo para saltar.

— La señal desapareció por completo — escuchó a la princesa hablarle justo en el momento que el paladín se disponía a saltar.

— Algo debió haberle pasado — dijo preocupado el piloto del león azul que se encontraba inclinado sobre el borde —. Tenemos que ir por ella, Shiro.

— Ella dijo algo sobre un vórtice — mencionó el angustiado paladín amarillo que examinaba las muescas que había dejado el bayard de la piloto al soltarse en el hielo —, lo más probable es que ella haya caído debido al arrastre gravitatorio.

— Tenemos que ir por ella.

La resolución de Shiro era evidente pero de inmediato las protestas de la princesa Allura llenaron sus oídos desde los comunicadores de su casco.

— Hunk, quédate aquí y ayuda a la princesa a preparar lo que sea que podamos usar para contener ese portal y lo que sea que haya del otro lado — explicó de forma tranquila el piloto mientras apagaba el comunicador de su casco —. Lance, tú y yo iremos por Pidge.

— ¡De acuerdo, Shiro!

Los dos pilotos asintieron con satisfacción, Shiro aún podía escuchar las quejas de la princesa por el comunicador de los chicos pero en cuanto el paladín azul y él saltaron al vacío, el joven piloto apagó su comunicador y el murmullo de sus gritos se apagó.

Se impulsaron con los propulsores de su traje pero por más que bajaban no parecía haber nada ahí pero pronto notaron algo extraño.

— ¿Qué Pidge no había dicho que el viento era muy fuerte? No hay ni una brisa.

El piloto azul fue el primero en mencionar lo que ambos habían estado pensando y es que el viento había dejado de soplar en absoluto. Dejando la cautela de lado aumentaron la velocidad de los jets y bajaron con mayor velocidad hasta que Lance dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho de Shiro señalando algo que desentonaba con el blanco paisaje del lugar.

Saltaron al glaciar que presentaba un gran arañazo en la superficie, señal de que algo había rasgado el hielo y al final de aquella tétrica cicatriz se encontraba abandonado el bayard de la paladín verde.

—Pidge debió caer por aquí — observó el paladín negro pero no había señal del vórtice donde que había absorbido a su compañera.

Shiro levantó el bayard mientras que Lance examinaba el terreno alrededor, nada podía indicar a donde había ido la chica pero entonces un rugido estremecedor llegó a sus oídos.

— Shiro — llamó el paladín azul —, dime que ese fue tu estómago.

Lance intentaba bromear pero la mitad de su oración no llegó a los oídos de su líder debido al incremento de aquel rugido y al girar sus rostros pudieron ver una grieta abriéndose en el hielo y una vez más un fuerte viento que arrastraba al que estuviera cerca se sintió, jalando a los paladines.

— Esto debió ser lo que se tragó a Pidge — exclamó el paladín negro tan alto como su voz se lo permitía.

Ambos paladines se sujetaron del hielo viendo como aquella grieta absorbía cada vez más hielo hasta volverse un enorme vórtice. Shiro levantó la mirada deduciendo que el hielo superior debió haberse roto cubriendo el fenómeno de forma temporal.

— Hay que soltarnos — gritó mientras se estiraba para tomar el brazo de Lance —, será la única forma de ir tras Pidge.

Lance miró a su líder con un poco de miedo que muy pronto fue remplazada con una sonrisa decidida y una vez más encendió la comunicación de su casco con el castillo.

— ¡Hunk, Allura! ¡Iremos tras Pidge! Asegúrense de tener todo listo para cerrar este portal para cuando regresemos.

Lance no se dio el tiempo de recibir alguna clase de respuesta de parte de sus compañeros, en el momento en que terminó de hablar se soltó y junto con Shiro fue absorbido por aquel vórtice. Podían sentir como todo giraba sin control alrededor de ello, más de lo que su estómago podía soportar, sintieron el aire escapar de sus pulmones y por último la oscuridad los engulló por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Pidge recuperó la conciencia tardó un minuto en recordar lo que había sucedido, le dolía la cabeza a causa del golpe y su cuerpo estaba entumido a causa del frío, miró alrededor pero no parecía haber señal alguna de que algo hubiera cambiado, mas bien estaba parada en el mismo paraje helado en el que empezó.

Encendió su comunicador y trató de comunicarse con el castillo de los leones pero solo podía escuchar interferencia desde su casco, quizá se había dañado en la caída.

— ¿Me escuchan? — Pidge hablaba lo más claro que podía a pesar de la conmoción y de estar aún un poco aturdida — ¿Chicos? ¿Lance? ¿Hunk? ¿Shiro? ¿Alguien? Estoy varada, perdí mi bayard y no sé dónde estoy.

Pidge soltó un profundo suspiro al no tener respuesta y abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del clima empezó a caminar buscando un lugar para refugiarse, sabía que era peligroso estar a la intemperie. Necesitaba encontrar un refugio y si era posible algo de comida, luego pensaría en cómo salir de ahí pero la prioridad era su propia supervivencia.

Tardó un poco pero encontró una cueva en su camino, también había encontrado un conejo pero sin su bayard y su poca destreza en la naturaleza le había resultado imposible capturarlo aunque, para su propio orgullo, había logrado hacer fuego creando un corto circuito con los cables de su casco de paladín. Mas aunque había logrado arreglar el mismo casco seguía sin poder comunicarse con nadie, se sintió abatida y solo se limitó a sentarse esperando que alguien llegue por ella.

A varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba la chica, el paladín negro despertaba de una no muy grata siesta, se levantó examinando el lugar donde se encontraba y buscó con la mirada hasta dar con Lance que se encontraba a un par de metros de él, se acercó tan rápido como sus entumecidas piernas se lo permitieron. Lance estaba frío pero respiraba, cosa que no hizo que Shiro se preocupara menos.

— Lance, despierta — lo llamó sacudiéndolo con fuerza —. Tenemos que movernos. Despierta.

Estaba analizando sus opciones cuando Lance abrió los ojos de forma perezosa.

— ¿Puedo dormir un poco más? — Pregunto mientras se incorporaba en un bostezo — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Parece ser el mismo lugar del que partimos — explicó su líder mirando el blanco paraje desértico —, pero debemos movernos. Se acerca una tormenta.

En efecto a la distancia se podía ver un enorme cumulo de nubes oscuras que alertaban de una inevitable tempestad, Shiro examinaba el terreno tratando de descubrir cual dirección sería la más acertada para encontrar algún refugio, por lo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Lance se alejó por lo que cuando este lo llamó se encontraba ya a varios metros.

— Hey, Shiro. Creó que encontré algo.

Shiro siguió a Lance con curiosidad y pudo notar algo medio oculto por la nieve, algo como una clase de rastro; huellas pequeñas, delgadas y humanas. Una persona había pasado por ahí, no mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Crees que sea Pidge?

— Quizá — concordó el paladín —. Parecen ser huellas recientes, por lo que si nos damos prisa podríamos alcanzarla rápido.

Ambos jóvenes no perdieron más el tiempo y usando sus propulsores se apresuraron en dirección de aquellas pequeñas huellas cuidando de no perder el rastro; mas a una distancia considerable en dirección contraria, en una pequeña caverna, su compañera ideaba una forma para protegerse aún más de la temperatura que cada vez decrecía más.

Había juntado muchas más ramas para el fuego pero estas se agotaban con rapidez, además que el cada vez más intenso viento amenazaba con apagarlo, maldecía por lo bajo mientras empezaba a entrar en desesperación, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, así que se quitó el casco para poder respirar mejor pero el viento frío apuñalaba sus pulmones, se talló los ojos antes de ponerse los lentes de su hermano y examinó su traje.

El traje de paladín podía resistir cualquier tempestad e inclemencia, pero su traje estaba dañado y abollado en varias zonas, podía sentir el frío entrar en algunas partes y en definitiva había daños en los sistemas internos. No había forma de arreglarlo sin desnudarse y su cuerpo no podría soportar el clima en esas condiciones antes de reparar el traje, además que no contaba con herramienta para hacerlo.

Estaba tan preocupada que no notó los gritos que se escuchaban a la distancia hasta que se encontraban muy cerca, al principio se sobresaltó y pensó que su mente debería estarle jugando alguna broma, una ilusión auditiva causada por estímulos cerebrales y del oído que improvisaban para llenar algún vacío en el ambiente. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Pidge prestó atención en dirección a donde escuchaba el sonido y se levantó de un saltó al darse cuenta que no era ninguna ilusión, era una voz y la llamaba.

Pidge tomó su casco y sin importarle el frío corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de aquella voz que entre más cerca estaba más conocida le parecía, por fin divisó la figura masculina a la distancia y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían.

— ¡Shiro! — gritó cuando estaba a distancia prudente y sus ojos se encontraron con los del paladín negro.

Pidge no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz de ver a su líder así que sin pensarlo, al ver al paladín quitarse el casco saltó a sus brazos tirándolo al suelo. Ambos rieron un momento y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Shiro tomó su rostro y la besó.

Pidge tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y antes de poder pensar en ello su cuerpo reaccionó por ella, golpeando al paladín con la mano en la que tenía el casco y después de arrastrarse lejos de él, le arrojó el mismo.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! — Exclamó alarmada mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos — ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso!?

Shiro no contestó de inmediato, se tomó el tiempo para acariciar el golpe que la chica le había dado, enderezarse hasta quedar sentado en la nieve y sacudirse un poco la nieve.

— Así que sigues enojado — respondió con una mueca —, pero ya te dije que no significó nada. Volvamos al castillo.

Pidge miró al paladín como si se este hubiera perdido la razón o tal vez fue ella quien perdió la razón. ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Sé había golpeado la cabeza cuando cayó? ¿Había olvidado algo más?

— Vamos Pidge — la llamó su líder pero la chica aún trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido, así que el chico solo rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella, agachándose a su nivel —. Sé acerca una tormenta, debemos volver al castillo antes que nos alcance.

Sin pedir su opinión el chico levantó a la chica sobre su hombro y la cargó como si fuera alguna clase de costal.

— Shiro, espera — protestó la chica pataleando pero el paladín no la escuchaba y solo continuó su camino de regreso al castillo —. ¡Shiro, bájame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Esto es vergonzoso!

A varios kilómetros de ahí otro paladín negro empezaba a sentirse frustrado, habían perdido el rastro de huellas a causa del viento que se había encargado de borrarlas hasta que fue imposible de seguir.

— Debemos salir de la intemperie — dijo por fin resignado — No veremos nada cuando la tormenta se desate. Con suerte cuando la tormenta pase ella también saldrá a buscarnos y nos encontraremos.

— Por ahí hay unas zonas rocosas — le sugirió Lance que señalaba unas elevaciones rocosas a la distancia —. Debe haber alguna cueva que podamos usar.

Shiro asintió acorde con Lance y avanzó hacia las rocas que el chico le señalaba, su mente estaba dispersa, concentrada en la chica que buscaban, pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Matt si se enteraba que había perdido a su hermana, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Lance en su hombro, por un momento había olvidado que estaba ahí.

— ¿Estas bien? Luces muy tenso — preguntó su compañero con preocupación.

— Solo estoy pensando en Pidge. Me pregunto si estará bien — se sinceró el joven —. Me preocupa que algo le suceda.

— Es Pidge. Ella estará bien después de todo… — Lance trató de consolar a Shiro pero la frase quedó olvidada cuando la vista del paladín se perdió a la distancia mientras levantaba su mano hacia las rocas —. ¿Eso es fuego?

Shiro se giró de inmediato aunque necesito un momento para enfocar lo que Lance le señalaba pero ahí estaba claro como el agua. Una tenue luz titilante salía de una de las vertientes que anunciaba una fogata cercana.

— Debe ser ella — exclamó con júbilo el paladín negro mientras ponía en marcha su propulsor hacia aquella luz —. Debemos asegurarnos.

Ninguno de los paladines se tomó la molestia de ser precavido, ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos y cuando localizaron la cueva de la que provenía la luz entraron sin dudar y para su alegría identificaron el ya conocido traje de la paladín verde sentada frente a las llamas de una improvisada fogata.

— ¡Pidge! — Shiro no pudo contener la alegría y se apresuró a quitarse el casco para acercarse a la chica pero para su sorpresa la chica al verlo tomó su bayard y lo arrojó a la cabeza del paladín.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería volver a verte — gritó la chica con disgusto mientras se quitaba el casco y también se lo arrojaba al paladín tirándolo al suelo —. Si crees que te voy a perdonar esta vez, estas muy equivocado.

— ¡Pidge, tranquila! — Lance trató de tranquilizarla pero fue respondido por una mirada colérica que lo hizo retroceder y tartamudear —. S-si estás molesta po-porque te obligamos a bajar por la grieta po-podemos…

— ¡Cállate Lance! ¡No intentes defenderlo!

— ¿Quién está defendiendo a quién? — Shiro se incorporó acariciando su quijada, se notaba algo molesto pero quería llegar al fondo de todo —. Sea lo que sea que te haya molestado, me disculpo por ello pero tenemos que volver. Todos están preocupados.

La chica pareció sorprenderse por la disculpa del paladín pero luego tras meditarlo apenas un momento se volvió a sentar con aquella mirada malhumorada.

— No regresaré. Ya te lo había dicho.

Shiro bufó tratando de mantener la paciencia pero Lance se le adelantó, caminando hacia la chica se sentó a su lado y tomó un mechón de su cabello, provocando que la chica dejara de ignorarlo para recuperar su cabello.

— ¿Qué quiznaq haces?

— ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? No quiero ofender pero la última vez que lo vi, juraría que tenías las puntas abiertas y algo más corto y desarreglado.

— Al menos alguien lo notó — respondió la joven con una despectiva mirada al piloto del león negro.

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento, los tres paladines apenas y respiraban como si esperaran a ver quién sería el próximo en hacer un movimiento. Shiro había considerado que lo más prudente era no mover ni un musculo y permanecía de pie apenas respirando; Lance miraba el fuego igual que Pidge, intentando imitar los movimientos de su amiga; era la chica quien más se movía, aunque de forma sutil, sus ojos viajaban del fuego, a la entrada de la cueva, a Shiro, a Lance y de nuevo al fuego. Al final fue la joven quien se fastidió primero del silencio incómodo.

— ¿Dónde está Keith? — le preguntó a Lance de forma casual, su ira estaba menguando.

— ¿Keith? — La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Lance pero decidió seguir la corriente de la chica, a pesar de su extraña pregunta —. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando se fue con la espada.

— ¿Keith se fue con la espada?

Pidge se puso de pie alterada, como si le acabarán de dar una fatídica noticia, Lance una vez más imitó sus movimientos pero su rostro mostraba la confusión que su mente tenía.

— ¿Qué sucede? Tú estabas ahí también.

— ¿Cuándo? ¡Estás mintiendo! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— Claro que no, tú…

— ¡Lance! — Shiro interrumpió de forma abrupta la conversación de ambos paladines quienes giraron a verlo por reflejo y vieron a este sosteniendo el bayard de la chica como si fuera un objeto extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shiro?

Shiro no se movió, miraba el bayard como si este se hubiera fusionado con su mano y cuando levantó la mirada para ver a su compañero había un tono de alarma en su voz.

— Pidge dejó caer su bayard cuando cayó.

Lance tardó un momento en asimilar sus palabras y como si algo lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza recordó, atado a su cinturón tomó un bayard idéntico al que Shiro tenía en su mano.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Shiro?

La chica vio ambos chicos y a ambos bayard, no entendía lo que pasaba y estaba claramente impactada por la presencia de ambos objetos pero en cuestión de segundos regresó su orgullo y giró su rostro.

— Pintaste un bayard para que se viera como el mío. Felicidades.

Mas ninguno de los jóvenes le prestaba atención, cosa que solo aumento su disgusto.

— Ella no es quién buscamos — dijo por fin Shiro acercándose a Lance —. Debimos caer en una dimensión similar a la nuestra y con copias de nosotros mismos.

— Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas pero si ella no es Pidge ¿Dónde está nuestra Pidge?

La chica pisó fuerte a Lance haciéndolo soltar un fuerte alarido que molestó al paladín.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Odio que me ignoren.

— ¡Tú nos estabas ignorando hace menos de 30 segundos!

La joven giró el rostro acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba al piloto pero Shiro intervino antes que el chico dijera algo más.

— Verás, tal vez nosotros parecemos familiares pero en realidad somos parte de otra dimensión. Llegamos aquí por medio de un portal y solo buscamos a nuestra compañera que luce idéntica a ti Tal vez sea difícil de creer pero si nosotros te confundimos con ella, tal vez tus compañeros pudieron confundirla contigo.

La chica lo miró como asimilando las palabras que el paladín había dicho, tratando de adivinar si había algún indicio de mentira en su alegato, mas una idea cruzó por su mente antes de poder decidir y su rostro se volvió a enrojecer con ira.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta! — Pidge se exaltó, asustando a los paladines y colocándose de nuevo su casco caminó hacia la salida — ¡Bien! Voy a ayudarlos. Los llevaré al castillo. Síganme. Incluso si mienten lo sabremos al llegar allá.

La joven parecía tener prisa a causa de su ira renovada y para cuando los chicos reaccionaron esta ya había salido de la cueva, incluso a pesar de que la tormenta ya se había desatado, pero no les quedo más opción que seguir a aquella iracunda chica a través de la tempestad.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba levantado el castillo de los leones, no parecía en realidad el castillo al que los paladines estaban acostumbrado, su brillo y resplandor hacían pensar en los tiempos de máximo esplendor de los que siempre hablaba Korran.

Pero cuando Shiro llevó a Pidge al castillo, poco tiempo tuvo esta para apreciar el esplendor del castillo; haciendo un escándalo el paladín negro llevó a la alterada joven, que no dejaba de pedir ayuda, hasta la sala de primeros auxilios. Había notado los daños en su armadura y le preocupaba el que no actuara como si misma.

— Quédate quieta — le pedía mientras intentaba quitarle la armadura pero la joven solo huía de él —. Si no te revisó, no sabré si te lastimaste.

— No. Aléjate — gritaba alterada la joven mientras aprovechaba su pequeño tamaño para escabullirse a su líder —. No quiero que me toques. Vete.

— Pidge…

La chica acababa de encontrar un cajón llenó de objetos que podía usar de munición contra el piloto cuando la puerta se abrió. Pidge tardó más que un momento en reaccionar, Lance y Keith acababan de entrar en la habitación, y quitando el hecho de que Keith había abandonado para irse con la espada ya tiempo atrás, ambos estaban tan cambiados que era difícil reconocerlos.

Keith lucía el cabello más largo de lo que Pidge recordaba o quizá era porque no lo veía hace mucho, igual lucía pálido, cansado y tenía unas marcas en los ojos que parecía que no había dormido en días; marcas que compartían con Lance, él era todavía más diferente al Lance que conocía, también lucía cansado y no poseía aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba, cosa que bajo todas las defensas de la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pidge se levantó observando aquella melancólica mirada de quien que era su amigo desde hace años.

— Eso debería preguntarte yo — respondió sin sonreír.

— Creo que debió golpearse la cabeza — explicó Shiro con algo de fastidio —, pero no creo que me deje revisarla.

— No me mientas, Lance — replicó la chica, ignorando a Shiro y acercándose a Lance —. Te conozco desde Garrison, sé cuándo algo te pasa.

Sin que los chicos lo notaran, Shiro y Keith intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada y antes que lo notaran, Keith dio vuelta sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la salida.

— Iré por Allura — anunció mientras se alejaba —. Ella podrá revisarla.

Lance se acercó un poco a Pidge enredando los dedos en su cabello de forma distraída mientras empezaba a examinar la cabeza de la chica pero su líder, quien no dejaba de verlos, lo detuvo antes de continuar.

— Deja que Allura llegue — le dijo en un tono poco amigable.

— Tienes razón — respondió de forma tímida Lance mientras se hacía a un lado.

Por su parte Pidge sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, empezaba a pensar que sí había golpeado su cabeza porque no entendía que había pasado. Recordaba haber dejado el castillo, recordaba haber bajado por entre los glaciares, se soltó y después…

El golpe del recuerdo de caer en el vórtice interdimensional hizo que se sintiera mareada, Lance actuó rápido para sostenerla pero para ella era como si todo el mundo hubiera empezado a girar a gran velocidad, se sostuvo de Lance y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ahora todo tenía sentido, había caído en alguna clase de dimensión alternativa, una dimensión donde al parecer Lance no sonreía y Shiro y ella tenían una clase de relación.

Pidge se sonrojó ante aquella revelación y se separó de Lance pero a causa de su mareo terminó en el suelo, se quitó los lentes para poder tallarse los ojos y miró a un preocupado Lance mirándola.

— Tengo que salir de aquí — dijo casi sin aliento —. Debo volver.

— Pidge tienes que calmarte — le dijo Lance mientras la tomaba firme de los hombros —. Estas entrando en pánico, solo respira profundamente. Respira conmigo.

Lance empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y expulsarlas lo más despacio que podía, Pidge tardó un momento en poder seguirle el ritmo y para su sorpresa estaba funcionando. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Allura entró seguida de Keith que al verlo pareció fruncir más el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Demandó saber el paladín pero nadie parecía tener intención de responderle.

— Parece que se golpeó la cabeza en el lóbulo temporal hasta donde alcancé a notar — le informó el paladín a la princesa alteana.

Pidge se sorprendió un poco ante la afirmación del paladín azul, no sabía que él fuera así de brillante pero el pensamiento no le duro mucho pues cuando Allura tocó su cabeza en el lugar que el paladín había mencionado un punzante dolor volvió a nublar su vista y su juicio.

— Duele — se quejó la joven pero la princesa ignoró su lamento.

— Parece un golpe simple — dijo por fin la alteana frente a ella y tomando su brazo examinó su armadura —. No parece ser grave pero solo algo muy fuerte crearía esta clase de abolladuras en la armadura de paladín pero creo que puedo repararlas fácilmente con los repuestos de la nave.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de la tecnología alteana? ¿Dónde está Corran? — Pidge estaba confundida y cuestionaba a la princesa, insegura, pero sus pensamientos fueron sustituidos cuando el paladín negro se inclinó frente a ella tomando su rostro — ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo cuidaré de ti. Te mantendré a salvo — aseguró el piloto, causando el sonrojo de la chica más antes de que pudiera reaccionar un casco rebotó sobre la cabeza del paladín golpeándola también en el rebote.

— ¡Así te quería encontrar, bastardo infiel!

Una chica idéntica a ella había entrado, haciendo que esta abriera la boca estupefacta y aún más cuando detrás otro Lance y Shiro entraron cubiertos de nieve y jadeando de cansancio.

— Es rápida para ser tan pequeña — comentó aquel nuevo Lance con cansancio.

— ¿Lance? — Pidge no supo como, pero lo supo, o al menos lo presintió y en un impulso se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos del paladín —. Lance ¿Eres tú, verdad?

— ¡Pidge! — Lance exclamó con alegría mientras levantaba a la pequeña paladín del suelo y llamaba a su líder — ¡Mira Shiro, es Pidge! ¡La encontramos!

La habitación se llenó de un escandaloso caos. Por una parte, un par de Pidge y Shiro discutían a gritos de forma que pocos entendían lo que peleaban, un Keith y Lance balbuceaban preguntando lo que sucedía pero nadie se molestaba en contestarles y por último estaba la reunión de los tres paladines que trataban de contarse al mismo tiempo lo que habían vivido desde que habían despertado en aquel desconocido universo. Por fin, el grito de la princesa Allura sobresalió entre el barbullo y acalló el ruido de la habitación.

— ¡Todos cállense y que alguien explique lo que está sucediendo!

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio de inmediato pero casi de inmediato la Pidge de aquel mundo dio un paso al frente cruzándose de brazos.

— Estos son paladines de otra dimensión, al parecer cruzaron una especie de portal dimensional.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — preguntó sorprendida la princesa, mientras miraba con disgusto como el par de Lance jugaban a una clase de juego de espejo.

— Fue una abertura en el tiempo-espacio — explicó la otra Pidge mientras se separaba de sus compañeros —. La ruptura creó una especie de puente y nuestras armaduras después de pasar tanto en tiempo en los leones debieron absorber cierta esencia del meteorito en ellos. Eso debió ser lo que protegiera nuestro cuerpo para cruzar.

— ¡Wow! Su Pidge es inteligente — exclamó el Lance de aquel mundo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! — Gritaron ambas Pidge al mismo tiempo, intimidando a ambos Lance.

— Luego discutiremos eso — los interrumpió Allura con un tono que recordaba a una madre reprimiendo a sus hijos —. Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, no podrán cruzar el portal de nuevo a no ser que sus armaduras sean reparadas. Tendrán que pasar la noche en la nave.

— Mi habitación está libre — anunció tímido aquel melancólico Lance.

— Podemos tomar una habitación los tres — aseguró Shiro mientras tomaba a sus paladines por los hombros —. No queremos causar molestias.

— ¿Están seguros de ello? — Pidge había adquirido un tono pálido desde que Lance sugirió su habitación —. Pueden usar cualquier otra habitación.

— Estamos seguros. Esa habitación está bien. No necesitamos mucho espacio y solo será por una noche.

— Es su decisión.

Aquella Pidge sonó muy misteriosa al decir aquello, como si supiera que se iban a arrepentir de aquellas palabras, pero igual se ofreció a acompañarlos y les proveyó de ropa propia y de sus compañeros para que estos pudieran usar mientras Allura reparaba sus armaduras y después pasaron 35 minutos discutiendo sobre quien debía dormir en la cama.

Pidge perdió rápidamente la conversación, ninguno de sus compañeros acepto que ella durmiera en el suelo por lo que al final solo miró a Shiro y Lance discutir hasta que Lance tomó una cobija y se tiró en el suelo y se negó a moverse. Shiro dudo si hacer lo mismo pero al final se tumbó junto a Pidge y miro distraído el techo perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su compañera jaló de su ropa para llamar su atención.

— Shiro. ¿Escuchas eso? — Pidge se levantó pegando su oído a la pared —. Parece la voz de Keith.

Shiro apenas empezó a prestar atención notó aquel ligero sonido, un extraño sonido pero a conforme pasaba el tiempo iba subiendo de volumen e intensidad y cada vez era más claro lo que era: los gemidos de Keith y Lance que provenían de la habitación contigua. Shiro reaccionó rápido y tapó los oídos de la chica pero a juzgar por su rostro sonrojado, ya había escuchado todo y, por si aquello no fuera suficiente, los sonidos no se detenían y seguían aumentando su volumen, mientras ambos paladines gemían el nombre del otro.

— Yo también dormiré en el suelo — anunció Shiro después de lo que pareció una eternidad y pudo notar que Lance tampoco estaba dormido y su cara parecía casi brillar a causa del color carmesí que desprendía.

— Ahora entiendo porque lucían tan cansados — comentó la chica mientras cubría su cabeza con la almohada, intentando dejar de escuchar aquella demostración de pasión.

Ninguno de los paladines en ambas habitaciones durmió esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Los paladines durmieron apenas una hora después de la movida noche, cuando Parallel Pidge, un apodo que le había dado Lance, los llamó a despertar aún se sentían cansados y caminaron apesadumbrados y desvelados al comedor, esperando que el desayuno los ayudará a mantenerse despiertos.

— Nunca pensé extrañar tanto el café — murmuró Shiro en un bostezo mientras caminaba guiado por la chica.

Por alguna razón la chica sonreía con diversión, lo que haría pensar a cualquiera que sabía el predicamento de sus invitados, pero los paladines se sentían tan cansados que no se percataron de ello, mas al entrar al salón se deslumbraron al ver el banquete que había sobre la mesa. Keith y el otro Lance ya se encontraban almorzando.

— Increíble — exclamó Lance con alegría —. Su Hunk no tiene nada que envidiarle al nuestro.

— ¿Hunk? — Parallel Pidge lucía confundida mientras se sentaba a comer —. Nada de esto fue hecho por Hunk.

— ¿No fue así entonces quién fue?

Las miradas de los paladines de ese universo cayeron en su propia versión de Lance, provocando que las bocas de Pidge y Lance se abrieran con asombro.

— ¿De dónde rayos saca energías? — Susurró Lance a su compañera.

— ¿Tú sabes cocinar? — Le contestó a su vez la piloto en su mismo tono.

— Basta, los dos — los reprendió Shiro antes de que el paladín azul tuviera oportunidad de responder —. Están siendo maleducados.

Los chicos desviaron la mirada incomodos al mismo tiempo que el otro paladín azul se sonrojaba y también decidieron sentarse a comer, probando las delicias y extravagancias de platillos que por lo general probaban cortesía de su paladín amarillo.

— ¿Y dónde está su versión de Hunk? — Preguntó Lance con la boca llena —. Me gustaría conocerlo.

— Debe estar por ahí — respondió Parallel Pidge mientras untaba algo que parecía una tortilla con algo idéntico a la mantequilla.

— ¿Y la princesa Allura? — Preguntó a su vez Shiro

— Pasó toda la noche en vela reparando sus armaduras, está descansando.

— ¿Qué hay de Shiro? — cuestionó por último la chica pero esta vez su reflejo frunció el ceño con molestia antes de contestar.

— Dijo que estaría entrenando en las salas inferiores.

Por un momento el ambiente se sintió tenso, como si algo malo hubiera estado a punto de ocurrir, los paladines de aquel universo estaban tensos de repente y los paladines visitantes podían sentirlo, o al menos la mayoría.

— Esto es increíble, Parallel Lance — dijo Lance aun con la boca llena de varias comidas —. Eres una persona de muchos talentos.

La incapacidad de Lance por detectar el ambiente logró que todos se relajaran.

— No es la gran cosa — respondió el chico con una sonrisa tímida —. ¿Qué es eso de Parallel Lance?

— Oh, veras fue algo que se me ocurrió para diferenciarnos — dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno de los paladines de aquella dimensión agregando un Parallel antes de su nombre — Parallel Pidge, Parallel Keith y Parallel Lance. También está Parallel Allura y Parallel Shiro.

— Tiene sentido — dijo Parallel Lance con una sonrisa —, excepto por una cosa. Ustedes son los que vienen de otra dimensión, entonces no deberías ser tu Parallel Lance y yo solo Lance.

Lance abrió los ojos como si le acabarán de dar una noticia increíble, en realidad el chico no había contemplado aquello pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo para contestar, ambas Pidge rieron con fuerza.

— Parece que su Lance, es más brillante que nuestro Lance — se burló Pidge de su compañero entre risas —, aunque eso ya lo había notado.

— Bueno, no realmente — respondió la versión paralela de su amigo dejando de sonreír —. Solo intento ser útil para mi equipo. Sé que si no aportó algo a este equipo podrían remplazarme fácilmente y convertirme solo en un estorbo para ellos en un santiamén.

Las chicas dejaron de reír ante las palabras del paladín, Pidge miró a su amigo que también había dejado de sonreír, de hecho, había un tono de alarma en su rostro y una idea que nunca cruzó por su cabeza le llegó de repente ¿sería así como se sentía Lance en realidad? ¿Podría ser que Lance ocultaba dentro de sí un miedo por ser reemplazado?

— Lance…

— ¿Otra vez empezaras con ello? — Keith se paró de la mesa con una clara muestra de fastidio —. Todos los días tienes que salir con lo mismo. Iré a entrenar con Shiro

Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño ante la actitud del joven paladín rojo y Parallel Pidge se puso de pie para seguirlo, era claro que no era solo la actitud del chico lo que la estaba molestando.

— Yo te acompañaré — dijo con autoridad mientras seguía al paladín —. No los dejaré solos de nuevo.

Cuando ambos chicos se retiraron, el resto de los paladines siguieron comiendo en un silencio incómodo, era claro que las palabras dichas por aquel paladín azul habían hecho mella en sus mentes, Pidge no dejaba de ver a su compañero de reojo, Shiro a su vez miraba al paladín de aquella dimensión y ambos paladines azules seguían comiendo con una mirada melancólica en su plato. Mas al terminar su comida, Lance se puso de pie en un salto recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

— Vamos amigo, basta de caras largas — exclamó animando a su gemelo —. ¿Por qué no nos enseñas el castillo?

El chico sonrió una vez más con timidez y asintió antes de ponerse de pie, al parecer ser útil le ayudaba a levantar su autoestima y así empezó un recorrido por el castillo de los leones.

En general era idéntico al castillo de los leones que los paladines ya conocían; las torretas, el centro de comando, los leones. Lo más interesante, y lo único diferente, eran las habitaciones de los paladines, que Lance había convencido a los demás de espiar.

La habitación de Lance, como ya sabían, estaba en bastante desuso debido a que el paladín pasaba, según sus propias palabras, todas las noches entrenando con Keith. La habitación de Keith, por su parte, parecía más desordenada de lo que estaba de regreso en su universo, además de que había ciertas extrañas manchas de "humedad" en las paredes a las que Pidge se negó a acercarse. La habitación de Shiro también lucía más caótica que la del paladín negro, aunque según su guía se debía a que su versión de Pidge pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, después de eso Pidge y Shiro caminaron a cada extremo de los paladines azules. La habitación de Pidge, al contrario de las de sus compañeros, lucía más ordenada, sin tanta basura y con un gran número de ecuaciones escritas en las paredes, cosa que la chica llamó "matemática ordinaria y nada comparado con las maravillas de la programación".

Decidieron dejar las salas de entrenamiento para el final, por lo que antes de dirigirse hacia allá se encaminaron a la habitación de Allura, con la esperanza de que sus armaduras estuvieran terminadas. El cuarto de Allura parecía más el de Pidge, solo que más amplio, había una gran cantidad de objetos que era fácil confundir con basura espacial, y era muy posible que lo fuera, al centro había una amplia mesa que la princesa usaba para sus trabajos en donde deslumbraban las armaduras reparadas de los paladines.

— Es un trabajo asombroso — se sorprendió la chica mientras miraba el acabado de sus armaduras —. Parecen nuevas.

— En realidad fue un trabajo sencillo — bostezó Allura desde un rincón donde reposaba su cama entre otro millón de cosas más.

La princesa se levantó con el cabello revuelto y se acercó a los paladines mientras enseñaba algunas pequeñas modificaciones en las armaduras.

— He agregado una protección extra en ellas — explicó mientras se colocaba unos lentes de forma similar a los de Pidge —. Se destruirán al cruzar la grieta pero evitará que sus armaduras queden de nuevo inutilizadas.

— Esto es grandioso, princesa — dijo Lance quitándose la camisa para colocarse su armadura —. Eres tan lista como nuestra propia princesa, e igual de hermosa.

— ¡Lance! — Shiro estaba por reclamarle a su compañero el poco pudor que tenía al quitarse la ropa frente a su compañera, pero al darse la vuelta notó a Pidge hacer lo mismo que el paladín azul.

Era alguna clase de arreglo sin palabras, ambos solo se habían dado las espaldas para cambiarse, Shiro acababa de notar esto cuando se dio cuenta que, de hecho, era el único mirando a la chica cambiarse y se dio la vuelta de inmediato con el rostro carmesí.

— ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme? — Preguntó tomando su armadura a una ocupada Allura que había tomado algo de su pila de chatarra y lo abría con alguna clase de desarmador alteano.

— Allá hay un baño personal — dijo de forma distraída mientras señalaba una puerta al fondo.

— ¿Allura tiene un baño personal en nuestro castillo? — Cuestionó Lance, una vez su líder había salido de la habitación.

— Nunca le he preguntado — le contestó su compañera mientras se estiraba comprobando la elasticidad de su ropa —. Es probable, ya que nunca la he visto bañarse después de los entrenamientos.

— ¿Su Allura entrena con ustedes? — Algo en las palabras de los chicos debió interesar a la princesa, pues su vista se levantó con asombro ante las palabras de los paladines.

— Todo el tiempo — respondió Lance.

— Aunque se debe a que de dónde venimos ella pilotea el león azul — continuó Pidge pero al ver la cara de pánico de Parallel-Lance añadió con rapidez —, pero no es porque reemplazáramos a Lance. Keith dejó el equipo para irse con la espada de Marmora y Lance pilotea ahora al león rojo.

— ¿Keith me dejó en su mundo? — Las palabras del chico azul sonaron como si estuviera a punto de llorar, cosa que hizo que Pidge golpeará su propio rostro intentando arreglar sus palabras pero Lance se le adelantó.

— Keith y yo no… — intentó explicar pero el rostro se le sonrojó de forma notable a pesar de su bronceada piel —. Keith se fue. Pero nosotros no somos y nunca fuimos pareja. De hecho nos odiamos o algo así.

A pesar de que el paladín titubeara en sus últimas palabras, eso no cambió el rostro afligido de su contraparte que aún lo miraba de forma condescendiente como si acabara de descubrir que tenía una enfermedad terminal.

— Lo siento por ti — lo consoló con una mano en su hombro ante la mirada atónita del chico, cosa que le provocó a Pidge otro ataque de risa.

— Vamos Lance — se burló la chica mientras se sostenía el estómago —, no te haría ningún mal volverte más cercano con Keith.

El piloto refunfuñó aumentando su sonrojo pero antes de poder contestarle a su amiga, el piloto del león negro salió del baño con su armadura de paladín puesta.

— Hiciste un gran trabajo — felicitó a Allura con una sonrisa y para su sorpresa esta le respondió con una sonrisa boba.

— No es nada — musitó mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— Con alguien tan habilidosa, la guerra para salvar el universo debe ser mucho más sencilla.

— No realmente — murmuró la princesa mirando a su Lance como si le guardará alguna clase de resentimiento —, tenemos otros asuntos que roban nuestra atención la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a ver a entrenar a los paladines de aquí? — Irrumpió Lance mientras jalaba a Shiro con su clásica mala cara que ponía cuando alguien parecía acercarse de más a la princesa en su propio universo y después de despedirse de la princesa se dirigieron a las cámaras de entrenamiento.

Las cámaras de entrenamiento a diferencia de otros lugares de la nave lucían más descuidadas que el resto como si estas casi no se usaran pero eso no importo mucho para Shiro que, aprovechando el viaje, propuso a sus paladines una sesión de entrenamiento para probar su nuevo equipo.

— ¿Por qué siempre es entrenar contigo? — preguntó un abatido Lance en una clase de queja/berrinche.

— Será bueno para nuestros cuerpos después de haber estado ayer dentro de esa tormenta de nieve.

— Yo no estuve en la tormenta de nieve — replicó Pidge pero, en general, se quejaba menos que su compañero.

Estiraron antes de acceder a la cámara, mas al abrir la puerta de está todo pensamiento de entrenar desapareció al ver a la versión de Shiro de ese mundo, aquel que Lance llamaba Parallel-Shiro, aprisionando a un sonrojado Keith en un apasionante beso que dejaba sin aliento con solo verlo.

Las miradas atónitas de los paladines pasearon entre la bochornosa escena y el paladín que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, cuyo rostro reflejaba los sentimientos que lo asfixiaban en aquel momento y casi a punto de llorar, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Lance! — gritó Pidge tratando de detenerlo, pero sabía que el joven no lo haría.

Eso fue un gatillo para todos los presentes; el Keith y Shiro que estaban dando aquel vergonzoso espectáculo se separaron como si hubieran despertado de un trance; Shiro también se sobresaltó ante el grito de su compañera pero demasiado tarde para detener al paladín azul y Lance por su parte cerró la boca que había mantenido abierta desde que entraron al salón y miró a Pidge como si acabará de surgir de la tierra.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó como si acabará de despertar, lo que provocó que la chica se golpeara el rostro con su propia mano.

— Tú no — le explicó con fastidio y seguido le tomó la mano y corrió tras el otro paladín azul —. Vamos, hay que ir por él.

El resto de los paladines lo vieron irse y tras solo unos momentos después Keith siguió su camino, Parallel Shiro estaba a punto de seguir sus pasos pero antes de salir del lugar, el brazo mecánico de su contraparte dimensional le cerró el paso. Lucía furioso, incluso su tranquila cara era capaz de desprender una chispa cuando la ira se disparaba dentro de él.

— ¿Qué clase de espectáculo fue ese? — Se sentía extraño regañarse a sí mismo, pero si algo Shiro no soportaba era ver a las personas heridas, más aun si estaban hablando de personas importantes para él, como sus compañeros de equipo.

— Metete en tus asuntos — respondió su contraparte tratando de evitar la mirada del joven, incluso aunque no lo sabían o no lo aparentaban eran muy parecidos entre sí, y en ese momento aquel Shiro se sentía tan avergonzado como su gemelo lo acusaba de deber estarlo.

— ¡Son tus compañeros de equipo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso con tus compañeros de equipo? ¡Es necesario que sea unidos para formar Voltron y si tienen que enfrentar una batalla…

— ¡Oh Cállate! — Lo interrumpió el joven de aquella dimensión con un claro fastidio —. No hemos tenido una batalla con Voltron desde hace semanas.

La confusión en el rostro de Shiro fue notable pero antes de poder expresar alguna de las preguntas que se disparaban en su cabeza una sacudida se sintió por todo el castillo, llevando a ambos paladines al suelo mientras las luces titilaban.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían de pie y como si los hubiera estado escuchando, la voz de la princesa Allura se escuchó por todo el castillo con la respuesta.

— ¡Paladines! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Todo mundo a sus leones!

Ambos paladines negros se lanzaron a la puerta apresurándose para llegar al león negro, en alguna clase de competencia ya que parecía que ninguno quería que el otro se subiera al león, finalmente Shiro dejó a su contraparte subir primero pero se contactó con sus compañeros por medio de su casco antes de subir él también.

— Lance, Pidge. Súbanse a los leones — ordenó con aquel tono autoritario que tendía a usar cuando estaba dentro del león negro —. Ayudaremos como paladines de respaldo. ¿Listos?

— Pidge te ganó la idea, Shiro — respondió Lance entre riendo desde el león azul —. Se le ocurrió desde que sonó la alarma.

— No es verdad — replicó a su vez la avergonzada piloto desde el león verde —. Solo sabía que sería lo que él nos pediría.

Shiro sonrió ante las voces y réplicas de sus compañeros, ahora sabía que incluso aunque en otras dimensiones pudieran tener problemas tan tontos, ellos seguirían siendo un equipo.

Los cinco leones salieron de las torretas del castillo y la visión frente a ellos les heló la sangre. Eran alrededor de 5 flotas enteras del imperio galra estacionados frente a ellos, más de lo que los paladines hubieran enfrentado antes ellos solos.

— ¡Formen a Voltron! — Shiro gritó de forma instintiva pero ninguno de los leones se movió y recordando que no era el piloto de aquel león miró a su gemelo pero este no movía ni un solo musculo — Tienen que formar a Voltron. Es la única forma para que puedan ganar contra tantos enemigos.

Mas el paladín no se movía. En un segundo que pareció eterno ninguno de los leones se movió, esperando ordenes, hasta que el león verde avanzó de la nada, lanzándose contra la enorme horda frente a ellos.

— ¡Pidge! ¿Qué haces? — Gritó Shiro presionando su casco contra su oreja a pesar de que podía escuchar de forma clara la respiración agitada de su compañera.

— No soy yo — respondió la joven que se encontraba aferrada al asiento del piloto —. Creo que esta yo es demasiado impulsiva. O quizá suicida.

— ¿Quieren callarse de una puta vez? — Gritó la piloto con toda la ira que tenía contenida, se había encontrado a los paladines antes de que sonara la alarma y ya se había enterado de lo sucedido cuando esta se disparó y estaba furiosa.

Como si fuera un efecto domino, el resto de los leones se lanzaron tras de ella para brindar apoyo y en un parpadeo la batalla empezó con los leones en clara desventaja.

— ¿Por qué no nos atacaron hasta que nos movimos? — Cuestionó Lance mientras miraba a sus enemigos pero nadie lo escuchaba.

— Pidge, no puedes lanzarte así contra el enemigo — reprendió el piloto del león negro, al fin, a su compañera pero esta estaba tan inmersa en su ira que no le importaba —. Tenemos que atacar juntos.

— ¡Tú no me digas que hacer! — La chica se negaba a escuchar cualquier palabra de otra persona, estaba furiosa y se desquitaba con los enemigos al frente mientras su león lanzaba y destruía naves a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Soy tu líder debes de obedecerme!

— ¿Obedecerte? Preferiría lanzarme a mí misma contra el vórtice dimensional sin armadura.

— ¡Pidge!

— ¡Dijiste que no volvería a pasar! Que solo fue un desliz y que tú… — A medida que hablaba la voz de la chica se iba rompiendo mientras se escuchaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— Pidge, no es momento ni lugar para esto — exclamó Keith quien se escuchaba bastante molesto, incluso más de lo habitual —. Debemos concentrarnos en la…

— Tú no tienes derecho a decirle eso — interrumpió Lance mientras cubría al león verde de unas naves, que estaban a punto de golpearlo, con su rayo de hielo —. Siempre es lo mismo. Siempre hablan sobre ser unidos y confiar en otros y son ustedes los que terminan rompiendo nuestra confianza.

Los paladines empezaron a discutir escandalosamente mientras el enemigo los estaba rodeando, el tiempo se acababa mientras los paladines que venían de la otra dimensión los veían estupefactos.

— ¿En serio van a discutir esto ahora mismo? — Pidge estaba atónita viendo una versión de sí misma falta de confianza, de amor propio cuyo orgullo había sido aplastado por un hombre cuyo interés parecía variar cada 3 minutos y no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? — La piloto del león intentó mantenerse en su asiento mientras la otra joven intentaba introducirse en el mismo pero al final no pudo contra ella, estaba débil por el llanto.

Pidge comprobó que podía mover al león verde y con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que si era así empezó a destruir más naves, más rápido de lo que su reflejo podía.

— Shiro. Lance. Tengo control sobre el león verde —los llamó la chica por sus comunicadores —. Vamos a enseñarles a estas reinas del drama como se gana una batalla.

Lance sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y, para su suerte, el piloto no ofreció resistencia y se quitó de forma voluntaria mientras él se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.

— Hola Blue, te extrañe — dijo con una sonrisa mientras el rayo de hielo eliminaba una línea entera de naves enemigas.

El león negro había dejado de moverse pero tras casi un minuto el león se movió a gran velocidad destruyendo todo lo que se encontró a su paso.

— Muy bien chicos — se escuchó el tono tranquilo y orgulloso de Shiro —. Tenemos que formar a Voltron ahora. Keith. Hunk. Sé que les será difícil confiar en un montón de desconocidos de otra dimensión pero necesitamos su ayuda. ¿Pueden brindarnos sus poderes?

— ¡Kawabunga! — Se escuchó la voz de Hunk por los comunicadores, cosa que sobresaltó a los paladines, no lo habían visto o escuchado desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

— ¡Si tienen un Hunk! — Exclamó Lance extasiado mientras reía.

— Confiaré en ti, Shiro — confirmó Keith por último con un todo condescendiente —. Sin importar de donde vengas, tú sigues siendo Shiro.

Los leones brillaron y se ensamblaron en un segundo formando al legendario defensor del universo y en un segundo Lance ya había introducido su bayard y había conseguido formar la espada, que con gran rapidez fue menguando las naves en el espacio, dejando solo a los cargueros.

— Parecen ser mucho más débiles de los que por lo general nos enfrentamos — observó la piloto del león verde mientras examinaba las naves restantes —. Creo que un ataque certero con el cañón podría destruir las naves restantes.

Como si hubiera sido una clase de señal, el cañón se formó en el hombro de Voltron y con un potente disparo elimino la flota de naves que quedaban que de forma conveniente se habían puesto en formación frente a ellos.

— Debe ser la batalla más sencilla que nos hemos topado — dijo Pidge mientras sobrevolaban de regreso al castillo.

— Para mi parecer, demasiado — respondió Shiro con un toque de desconfianza en su voz.

— Olvídenlo — exclamó Lance con júbilo —. ¡Ganamos! Deberíamos de celebrar.

Llegaron a los andenes y bajaron de los leones, los paladines de aquella dimensión habían estado en silencio desde que terminó la batalla y una vez que habían salido de sus leones pudieron ver la cara abatida que los pilotos tenían.

Parallel Shiro tenía una visible marca morada junto a su ojo izquierdo, Parallel Lance no dejaba de mirar el suelo como si regresará de una derrota y Parallel Pidge parecía haber tragado algo demasiado amargo.

— ¿Están todos bien? — Allura se acercó a ellos desde el momento que aterrizaron con claras señales de preocupación, la angustia irradiaba en sus ojos y con rapidez se acercó a su Shiro al ver el golpe en su ojo —. ¿Qué paso?

— Lo siento — se disculpó el otro Shiro —, fue necesario que tomáramos el control de los leones cuando empezaron a discutir.

— ¿Problemas de pareja en una batalla? — Pidge también estaba de mal humor —. Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado y conozco a Lance desde hace años.

— ¡Oye! — Ambos Lance replicaron pero uno de ellos, el compañero de la chica que acababa de ofenderlos miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo — ¿Y ahora a dónde se fue Hunk?

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes! — Allura estaba gritando una vez más y esta vez parecía que lastimaba las orejas de todos los paladines que la rodeaban — ¡Siempre peleando por lo mismo! Que Shiro esto… Que Pidge lo otro… Que Keith… ¡Pudieron haber muerto debido a lo que sucedió!

— Aunque es realmente extraño — mencionó Pidge mientras se quitaba el casco —. Con la interferencia causada por el vórtice debería ser imposible que los galra hayan podido rastrear el castillo de los leones hasta aquí y estaban claramente preparados para un combate como para que haya sido una coincidencia. Alguien debió darles la ubicación de este lugar.

Los paladines de aquel universo se sorprendieron ante las declaraciones de la chica hacker y en un momento todas las miradas se concentraron en Allura quien mostraba un claro nerviosismo en el rostro mientras jugaba con sus manos.

— Dijiste que era un buen lugar para escondernos. Insististe en que fuera así — le reprendió Parallel Shiro con molestia.

— Lo siento — lloró la princesa tirándose al suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— Pusiste a toda la tripulación en riesgo, tu equipo. ¡Voltron! — Ahora era Shiro quien se había unido a la conversación, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Ya estaba harta — sollozó la alteana —. Ustedes siempre están juntos coqueteándose y peleándose, solo quería que dejaran de pelear por un minuto.

Shiro hizo una mueca de incredulidad mientras trataba de encontrar sentido o algún apego de lógica a las palabras de la princesa pero por más que lo intentaba no le era posible, solo no podía entender como el poner la vida de todos en riesgo le había parecido una buena idea sino que parecía algo común en aquel lugar y antes de poder cuestionar a la chica, su contraparte se agachó frente a ella levantándole el rostro con una dulce sonrisa.

— Está bien, te perdonamos.

Los tres paladines de la otra dimensión abrieron la boca con asombro y desconcierto mientras el piloto ayudaba a la princesa a ponerse de pie, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. La princesa casi había provocado que los mataran a todos y aun así la habían perdonado después de una sencilla disculpa.

Mas un quejido del otro lado de la habitación hizo notar que no todos estaban de acuerdo con el paladín negro. Parallel Pidge lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija cual halcón a punto de arrojarse a una presa y, cual dicho depredador, lucía peligrosa.

— Sabes que es una mentira — replicó la joven con claro enojo, su contraparte sonrió con orgullo al pensar que al menos ella tenía sentido común, pero su sonrisa y su orgullo desaparecieron cuando la joven volvió a hablar —. Está solo fue otra de sus tretas para separarnos, Shiro. Siempre lo hace.

— ¿Realmente es tan malo? — Preguntó su gemela, claramente decepcionada, aunque fue ignorada —. Se la pasan discutiendo.

Parallel Shiro miró a su compañera y se acercó a ella y antes de que dijera otra cosa, la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un cálido beso ante la mirada de todos.

— Tienen que estar bromeando — dijo Pidge agachando la cabeza y cubriendo sus ojos con total frustración.

El beso de ambos jóvenes duró más que un momento pero cuando se separaron a ninguno de los dos parecía faltarles el aliento y había tanta pasión en la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro que abochornaban a más de uno de los presentes.

— Pidge. No. Katie —dijo el paladín de traje negro que sin despegar la vista de la chica frente a él, jugueteaba con su cabello entre los dedos —. Sé que hemos pasado por momentos difíciles pero te aseguró que nadie me va a separar de ti. He cometido errores pero si de algo nunca he dudado es que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

— Shiro — balbuceó la chica en casi un suspiro y una vez más se lanzó a sus brazos, volviendo a atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Shiro parecía hipnotizado por la escena que estaba presenciando, aún con lo avergonzado que se sentía no podía dejar de mirarlos sin darse cuenta que frente a él, Keith y Lance también se estaban reconciliando a su manera.

— No quiero volver a pelear — decía el paladín rojo, envuelto en los brazos del azul —. Mi mayor miedo es perderte, Lance. Si no estuvieras aquí, nada valdría la pena.

— Oh Keith, no sabes la felicidad que me da que tú me digas eso.

Los jóvenes también se habían aferrado en una batalla de lenguas mientras frente a ellos otro paladín azul los miraba al borde de las lágrimas.

— Adoro los finales felices — decía Lance tratando de contener el llanto.

— Shiro, por favor — suplicó por fin la chica mientras jalaba a su propia versión del paladín negro, haciéndolo regresar al mundo real —. Vámonos de aquí. No lo soporto más.

Después de convencer a Lance, quien "quería ver solo un poco más", de irse y de rechazar lo más amable que pudieron las insistencias de ayuda de los paladines de aquel universo, usaron el medidor que Pidge había instalado en su armadura para localizar la grieta en el nuevo desierto ártico, tardaron un poco pero no demasiado en dar con él, aunque era una grieta mucho mayor a la de su mundo había un enorme tempano de hielo siendo absorbido casi de forma infinita.

— Está debe ser la razón por la que el portal no se cierra — exclamó Pidge asombrada con el descubrimiento —. El hielo es absorbido y destruido antes de cruzar pero al ser de forma continua evita que el portal se cierre desde ambos lados.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Shiro lucía preocupado ante la situación de alguna manera debían encontrar la forma de quitar el hielo de en medio para poder entrar al portal y regresar a su mundo.

— Creo que tengo una idea — respondió la chica levantando el brazo de su líder —. Si conectamos tu brazo al bayard de Lance podríamos crear una onda de disparo lo suficientemente potente para destruir gran parte del hielo. Eso nos daría la suficiente potencia para desviar la caída del hielo y cruzar el portal, así regresaríamos y el portal se cerraría.

— Eres un genio, Pidge — la alabó el paladín azul mientras levantaba su bayard y lo transformaba en una especie de pistola pesada, parecida a la que usaba Hunk de forma usual.

La chica actuó rápido mientras anclaba una pequeña rama de poder entre el arma y el brazo de su comandante, como si el brazo de Shiro funcionará como una especie de batería para el arma de Lance y después de un par de minutos estaba lista.

— Solo tendremos un disparo, Lance — dijo la chica con un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz —. Por favor, asegúrate de que el hielo no nos aplaste.

El chico tragó un poco de saliva e incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo y asintió antes de colocarse en posición; solo tenía una oportunidad, así que se tomó su tiempo para apuntar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y contuvo la respiración. Un violento estruendo sonó acompañado de un gigantesco relámpago de luz que salió del cañón del arma del paladín, elevando a los tres paladines en el aire mientras desintegraba la enorme masa de hielo, sintieron el fuerte viento jalar de ellos y antes de caer al suelo, oscuridad.

Cuando Lance recuperó la conciencia ya se encontraba en el castillo, Hunk y Corran los veían con clara consternación mas este, feliz de verlos, se lanzó a abrazarlos.

— ¿Lance? ¿Estás bien? — Hunk no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto por parte de sus compañeros.

— Volvimos — dijo el piloto a modo de respuesta con una sonrisa —. No saben el gusto que me da verlos.

— Solo desaparecieron unas horas…

— Eso no importa. ¿Dónde están Shiro y Pidge?

— Estaban con la princesa en el puente.

Lance se puso de pie con prisa, aunque Corran intentó detenerlo diciéndole que aún debían revisar sus constantes vitales pero aun así el chico se apresuró hasta el puente, donde al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Allura hablando junto al timón con Shiro.

— ¡Lance, despertaste! — La voz de Pidge lo tomó desprevenido, ella se encontraba también junto a ellos, solo que no la había visto.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Preguntó el chico abatido, correr justo después de despertar no había sido una buena idea.

— Le estábamos explicando a la princesa el cómo logramos cerrar la grieta — explicó el paladín negro señalando un mapa holográfico justo detrás de él —. Pensamos que podríamos usar la información para cerrar futuras grietas.

— Me estaban contando como es que lograste destruir todo un tempano con un disparó — lo alabó la princesa con su usual sonrisa —. Eso suena maravilloso, Lance.

Lance se sonrojó un poco mientras reía avergonzado.

— No fue la gran cosa — El chico miró a sus compañeros que lucían bastante confundidos con la actitud del chico — ¿Está todo bien?

— ¿Qué sucede, Lance?

Lance miró a sus compañeros, parecían no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido, actuaban como si hubieran olvidado todo y eso lo desconcertaba.

— Chicos, acaso… ¿no recuerdan lo que sucedió del otro lado de la grieta?

Pidge y Shiro se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban una mirada nerviosa, cosa que provocó la risa del chico. Sí que lo recordaban pero parecía que habían acordado no hablar de ello.

— ¿Al otro lado? ¿Qué paso al otro lado? — La princesa mostraba autentica curiosidad a las palabras de Lance — Creí que dijeron que no había sucedido nada interesante.

— ¿Nada interesante? — Lance se alarmó ante aquella declaración —, pero fue la historia más hermosa que he visto. Drama, amor, romance, traición. Como en una telenovela de las que…

Pero antes de terminará de hablar el bayard de la paladín verde rebotó sobre su rostro.

— No volveremos a hablar de esto — dijo la paladín mientras recogía su bayard y salía por la puerta.

— ¿No tienen hambre? — Continuó el paladín negro mientras seguía a su compañera, en un claro intento de cambiar el tema.

— Oigan, yo todavía quiero saber — replicó la princesa que aún sentía demasiada curiosidad pero fue ignorada.

Lance los siguió aún riendo, preguntándose si el ver a aquellas contrapartes de ellos mismos en una relación los habría hecho verse de una forma diferente. En definitiva él ya no los veía de la misma manera, se sentía más unido a ellos. Quizá nunca volvieran a hablar de lo ocurrido pero estaba seguro de que ninguno lo olvidaría.


End file.
